Faced with an increasingly difficult challenge in growing both average revenue per user (ARPU) and numbers of subscribers, network carriers are trying to develop a host of new products, services, and business models based on data services. One such service is call routing and voicemail services. While a lot of advances have been made in the Value Added Services (VAS) domain in general and voicemail technology in particular (to some extent revealed by the fact that basic voicemail services are essentially given away for free by most wireless and operators and many wire-line operators), not much has been accomplished in the callee centric control area.
Callee-centric services include presence-based interactive communication services. In such services, the callees can publish, in real time, their presence information to callers (presence watchers) subscribing to the service. For example, a message can be generated and transmitted to the caller based on the callee's presence information, but this is limited in scope. Illustratively, existing presence systems provide only limited callee presence information to the caller in a response message. Furthermore, the callee is not able to control the content of missed call response messages according to different authorities or priorities granted to the caller by the callee. That is, current presence systems do not allow a callee to provide different presence information to different callers.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.